


Sweetheart

by wakeupstiles



Series: 10 Days of The 100 Valentine's Day Fics 2k16 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Friendship, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, High School, Humor, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Raven, School Dances, Valentine's Dance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is the oblivious idiot. Octavia is the pining friend. Clarke is the insistent matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by sweetheart candies

She was sitting in the library, gnawing on a pencil, trying to not fall asleep as she read her economics book, when someone dropped a heavy book in front of her. A loud thud echoed through the silent room, causing some people, including herself, to jump and squeal. She looked up with narrowed eyes to see her friend staring down at her with a bright, amused grin.

“Hey!” Octavia greeted cheerfully, sitting down in front of Raven and offering a large cup of what the other girl hoped was a triple shot pumpkin spice latte.

She took a sip, hummed in approval. “You’re a saint.” Octavia continued to smile at the other girl, the eagerness and anticipation practically seething off of her. Raven cocked a brow, took another sip of her deliciously scolding drink, asked, “What?”

The tanned girl furrowed her brows slightly. “What?”

Raven rolled her eyes and shut her book. “What the hell are you so giddy about?”

“Oh!” Octavia exclaimed, then settled down quickly and shrugged aloofly. “The Sweetheart Dance is this Saturday.” She stated.

“Yes it is.” She muttered dully.

“Are you going?” Her friend questioned with hope in her voice.

“Uh, no.” Raven answered simply as she began packing her book and paper back in the bag. Study hour would be over soon and if she was late to Mr. Kane’s physics class one more time he promised to give her a week’s worth of before school detention. Raven was an early riser, but being at school at five in the morning was where she drew the line.

Octavia’s face fell. “Why not?”

“Why would I?”

“You like dances.” She pointed out.

“I hate Valentine’s Day.” Raven reminded.

“But it would be fun!” Octavia protested loudly, which earned her some more glares and shushes from the students around them.

Raven side eyed the younger girl, shrugged, and stood as the bell rang. “Yeah, not worth it.” She mumbled as she grabbed her coffee. “Thanks for the drink. See you later.”

“Yeah, okay.” Octavia watched sadly as the girl left the library, her eyes a little misty.

 

* * *

 

  
“You are an _idiot._ ” Clarke hissed as she followed Raven out of the library.

Raven scrunched up her face, looked at her friend a little offended. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“She was asking you out.”

“Who?” She asked as they maneuvered their way through the sea of students hurrying to get to their next class.

 _“Octavia!”_ The blonde nearly shouted.

Raven stopped in her tracks, which caused a few people to collide into her back and cuss at her under their breaths. “No she wasn’t.” She said, grabbing her friend’s arm and pulling her to the side against the lockers so that they wouldn’t be in the way. _“No she wasn’t.”_ She repeated in disbelief.

“Yes, _she did._ ” Clarke sighed in exasperation.

Raven shook her head slowly. “No, _she didn’t._ ”

“It was disguised as a question!” The blonde massaged her temples, took a deep breath. “She was asking because _she wants to go with you._ ”

“What…?” She adjusted the strap on her shoulder, then looked at Clarke, whose eyes were insistent and expression was impatient.

“Would you have said yes if she blatantly asked you out?” Clarke questioned.

Raven’s face began to heat and she looked away from the expectant girl. “Yes, duh, of course.” She answered.

“You are an _oblivious idiot._ ” She grumbled, then grabbed Raven by the shoulders, spun her around, and started guiding her back to the library where the eleventh graders were now having their study hour.

“Where are we going?” The dark skinned girl asked as Clarke weaved her through the tangle of students.

“Back to the library. Hopefully Octavia decided to stay there to study. You’re going to ask her out. To the dance.” Clarke said plainly.

Raven’s eyebrows shot up and her stomach did a little flip. “I am?”

“You are.” Clarke stated sternly.

“I am.” Raven said with a bit more confidence as Clarke pushed her into the library. Raven turned her head and glared back at her as she fixed her bag on her shoulders. The blonde smiled and waved, then motioned for her to go find Octavia. Raven scowled, then turned away from her friend and headed straight towards the table she left the other girl at.

Octavia was still sitting there, her head hovering over paper, her hair pooling around her, her hand furiously writing a paper. When Raven approached her, she coughed awkwardly to get her attention, but it didn’t work. So instead she took a book out of her bag and dropped it on the table. A thud sounded through the room and a few people let out miserable groans in response. Octavia popped her head up with a quickness, yanking out her ear buds and wearing a nasty frown, which didn’t disappear when she saw that it was Raven who had disturbed her.

Raven smiled wearily, sat down in front of the brunette and started with, “I’m an idiot.”

Octavia arched her eyebrows, sat back in the hard chair and crossed her arms over her chest. “Go on.” She said, nodding her chin.

The dark skinned girl fought the urge to roll her eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m stupid.” She continued. “I didn’t realize…I didn’t realize that you were asking me out. And I’m sorry. I’m an idiot.”

The other girl’s face softened. “It’s okay.” She said softly.

“Do you want to go to the Sweetheart Dance with me?” Raven asked quickly, before her anxiety could change her mind.

Octavia froze, her face transforming to pure joy. Her lips spread in a large grin. “Are you asking me on a date, Raven?” She asked coyly.

That time Raven allowed her eyes to roll, heavily. “Yes, I’m asking you out on a date.”

The younger girl leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek. “I’d love to.”

 

* * *

 

 

“This was fun.” Raven admitted as she and Octavia swayed to the slow music.

“I told you it would be.” Octavia sang.

Raven scoffed, but smiled down at the girl. They stared at one another for a few seconds, studying each other’s eyes, smile, everything. Then Octavia leaned up and kissed Raven on the lips, quickly, chaste, and then pulled away, her face turning a light shade of pink. The older girl smirked down at her, then pressed her lips to Octavia’s again, only this time it was deeper, meaningful.

“Definitely a fun night.” She said as they pulled apart, her head slightly spinning.

Octavia chuckled and leaned against Raven’s chest as they continued to dance. “Told you so.”

**Author's Note:**

> ended this quick because i lost interest. oops. still cute tho.


End file.
